A year
by Jenn11
Summary: It's been a year since Tom's death, and it's time for Lizzy to move on with her love life. The only question is, with who? Ressler loves her, but she loves Red. Red/Lizzy one-shot.


A/N: My attempt at a Red/Lizzy fic. Hope you like it. Takes place about a year from now, a year after Tom's takedown/arrest/death (I'm saying he somehow dies during the takedown/arrest).

BLACKLIST BLACKLIST BLACKLIST

"What's going on?" Liz asked as she took a seat on the park bench beside Red.

"It's been a year, Lizzy. You need to move on, and Ressler has been very obvious about his interest in you." It hurt to say that, but Red loved her enough to want her happy – even if it was with another man.

"But I'm not interested in Ressler," she replied, careful to keep her tone neutral, even as her heart was breaking. There were moments when she'd hoped Red was interested in her. His protection of her usually came across as fatherly, but there were times when she'd caught him looking at her and his expression was anything but paternal. And he did seem to intentionally create situations when she had to pose as his date. But she was wrong. After all, he'd hardly be encouraging her relationship with another man if he was interested in her.

"Then find someone you are interested in, but move on. Be happy."

"I've already found someone I'm interested in, but he's not interested in me," she replied.

"I find that hard to believe, Lizzy. The man must be a fool, not to mention blind."

"If anything, he sees me all too clearly," she replied. "He knows my past, and how broken I am."

"If he makes you feel like you're broken…"The very idea angered Red, but he was careful to keep it out of his voice.

"Being around him is the only time I don't feel broken," she cut in. "The only time I feel safe."

While he was hurt she didn't feel safe with him, Red let that part of her statement go. "But you think he sees you as broken?"

"How could you not?"

Realizing what she'd just let slip, and knowing there was no way Red hadn't caught it, she looked away.

She was about to walk away when she felt his hands gently hold her arms. "Lizzy… Sweetheart, I don't see you as broken," he assured her.

"You see me as a replacement for the daughter you lost," she muttered. She'd long ago realized that's why he was so determined to protect her – because he hadn't been able to protect his own daughter.

"At first I did. But that was long ago, when you were still young and I was still grieving. It's been years since my feelings for you were remotely fatherly," he admitted, causing her to look up at him.

Before she could respond he lowered his lips to hers. They were as soft as he'd imagined they'd be. Red wasn't overbearing, but neither was he tentative. He took his time and kissed her more thoroughly as she'd ever been kissed in her life. His hands came to rest on her waist, and after a few seconds her hands rested on his arms. Liz had imagined this many times, and wasn't disappointed. Far from it. The kiss was sweet and powerful and her knees went weak, making her glad they were still sitting on the bench.

Eventually they needed air, and broke apart. Liz settled against him, and rested her head on his shoulder, as his arm came to rest around her shoulders. "That was very… convincing," she said softly. Red chuckled.

"Why did you even mention Ressler?"she asked.

"I want you to be happy, Lizzy, and I thought he could make you happy. He's young, ambitious, smart, a good and decent man, and in love with you. Exactly the kind of man you should be with. The kind of man you can adopt a child with."

"That dream died with Tom," she told him.

"Then what do you dream of now?"

"You," she replied, and tilted her head to place a kiss on his neck. "What do you dream of?"

"Finishing the list and then disappearing with you."

"To some luxury estate, I'm sure," she teased.

"Of course," he replied, and gently ran his hand through her hair.

They stayed in comfortable silence for several minutes. "We shouldn't be doing this in public. The FBI can't find out about this… about us," Liz noted.

"Thankfully I happen to have a very comfortable, and very private, hotel suite," he replied. "At least join me for dinner."

She moved so that she could meet his eyes. "Just dinner?"

"And whatever else you'd like. I don't want to rush you, Sweetheart."

"We've waited a year. That isn't exactly rushing," she countered. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss before standing up.

"I suppose not," he agreed, standing up himself. Placing a hand at the small of her back, he led her to the waiting car.

A/N: Not sure which relationship I prefer for Red and Lizzy – father and daughter or romantic. I can see it going wither way, and really like both ideas. I'm working on a Liz/Ressler fic, with the main focus on Red and Lizzy having a father-daughter relationship. She's getting married to Ressler and asks Red to be 'father of the bride'. Not sure when that will get posted.


End file.
